Eri
"Skick Power of Breath!! Gosei Pink!" "Miraculous Breeze! Super Gosei Pink" Eri is a Gosei Angel of the Skick Tribe from Gosei World. Biography Goseiger When the Tower of Heaven was destroyed, she and the other Goseigers were trapped on Earth until they could find a way back. A childhood friend of Alata and fellow member of the Skick Tribe. She is a very optimistic person, always positive about life. She is the maternal figure of the group. Eri's personality resembles that of a cheerful and bubbly girl, as she is always thinking positively and never gives up. She also lacks common sense, as shown when collaborating with Moune. Because of her capricious and airhead personality, she often clashes with her teammembers, especially Moune. She is often seen eating something, especially sweets she even learned to make cakes. Gokaiger Just a few weeks after Brajira's defeat, Eri unexpectedly is forced to face the sudden arrival of the Space Empire Zangyack on Earth, who rendered her and the rest of the Goseigers helpless. After the arrival of AkaRanger and Big One, she fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After losing her powers, Eri and the other Goseigers agreed that it was nice to lose their powers if it meant saving the world from the space invasion. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Eri and her teamates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen Eri, alongside her team (bar Gosei Knight), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker and later give the Gosei Cards to Kamen Rider Decade, Blade, Ryuki to defect Doktor G. Gosei Pink - Super Gosei Pink= *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Blaster *Gosei Tensword *Gosei Card Buckle }} Mecha *Gosei Phoenix *Skick Brothers *Mystic Brothers *Gosei Kabuto Ranger Key The is Eri's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Gosei Pink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as Gosei Pink. *While fighting Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became the Goseigers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *Alongside Luka (Gosei Yellow) while fighting against Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard. *Alongside Marvelous (Gosei Red) when they became the Skick Tribe Goseigers while fighting against the leaders of the Evil Spirits. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Eri received her key and became Gosei Pink once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Eri is portrayed by . As Gosei Pink, her suit actor was , his sub was . See also * Emma - her counterpart in Power Rangers Megaforce. External links *TV Asahi's page on Eri *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Pink *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Pink's Change Card *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Pink's Gosei Blaster *TV Asahi's page on the Skick Shot *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Pink *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Pink's Gosei Tensword *TV Asahi's page on the Phoenix Headder *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Phoenix *TV Asahi's page on the Taka Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Crow Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Ptera Headder Category:Sentai Pink Category:Heroine Category:Goseigers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Super Rangers